


Of Whatever It Is Mabari Dream

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Oral Sex, Smutt, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Alistair awake to Amallia and Amodisia having returned from Val Royeaux early. Or so Cullen thinks …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Whatever It Is Mabari Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Cullistair Week! Yesterday's theme was Fluff & Humor. Perfect for a little April Fool’s Day silliness. A continuation from Knots.

Drifting in that infinitesimal space between asleep and awake, Cullen wheezed a soft sigh, face smashed into his pillow. On his stomach he lay, both arms tucked beneath his head. And half atop him was Alistair, laying on his side and leaning against him with one leg draped over his backside and an arm across his shoulders.

To Cullen’s left, Commander twitched, dreaming of whatever it was Mabari dreamed. On Alistair’s neck rested Duncan’s giant head, no longer asleep but waiting patiently for her owner to awake for breakfast.

The click of a door sounded, far off in the distance. Cullen barely heard it, still half asleep. And as long as Commander or Duncan didn’t move, he had no reason to worry. Alistair snuggled closer, naked body flush with his – boxer briefs kept on in case of an emergency – and Cullen sighed in sedated state.

“Hey, bubble-butts. You just gonna sleep all day?”

Amallia? No, it must be a dream. They weren’t coming home until tomorrow. When the bed sagged under additional weight, Cullen looked up to find Amodisia crawling over Duncan to sit on Alistair’s hip.

“Sleepyhead,” she muttered as she scratched the Mabari behind the ear and then leaned in to kiss Alistair on the cheek. He groaned, crawling closer into Cullen if at all possible.

When Amodisia saw he was awake, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. With a chuckle, Cullen pushed her away, a soft nudge, then wrapped his arm around Alistair and pulled himself up to lay on his side.

“Ugh, have you stolen my husband from me!” Amodisia squeaked.

“Probably,” Cullen muttered. When the flat of Amallia’s hand met his backside with a light slap, Cullen shouted in protest.

“And I suppose Alistair is keeping you all to himself then?” Amallia asked.

“You’re a very smart woman, Mal,” Alistair said into the pillow, muffled by Cullen’s body.

“Typical,” she sighed. “Come on Sia, let’s go start that bath you were so eager to have.”

Amodisia hopped from Alistair’s hip and followed her to the bathroom. Cullen watched her saunter away without a second glance back to the two of them.

“Did she say bath?” Alistair asked, voice still muted by the pillow.

“Yes,” Cullen replied, curious tone lilting the word. “Should we join them?”

“They’ll kick us out,” Alistair grumbled.

Another chuckle bubbled up from his chest. “Can’t hurt to try. You go first.”

Alistair lifted his head, eyes still shut and brow furrowed. “Why?”

Cullen grasped his backside with a tight squeeze. “You’re naked.”

“Oh and you’re fully clothed? Excuse me for noticing how well dressed you are today, my dear,” Alistair jested as his head flopped down to the pillow.

Cullen rolled back, pulling Alistair atop him. The weight of him pressed, heavy and lethargic in his groggy mood as he wrapped his arms around him. “C'mon, Ali. They might like it.”

“Suuuuure, you say that now, but then you’ll laugh until you cry when I run out of there with a welted ass from towel whips.”

Cullen laughed, and he felt Alistair try to contain his own humor, body shaking with silent laughter. “I think they’ll appreciate it.”

“What makes you say that?” he asked.

Cullen reached low between them and wrapped his fingers around Alistair’s hard length. “Because they’ve been gone for a week. Without us,” he sighed, his own erection growing. “They miss us.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that, I bet they fucked each other silly every night. They don’t need us for that,” Alistair said with a laugh. He picked up his head with a look of feigned terror. “That’s why we have to stick together! They’ll dump us!”

“Dump who—Oh, Maker.”

Amodisia stood naked in the doorway to the bathroom, frozen in place. Alistair scrambled off of Cullen, embarrassment quickly coloring him from nose to navel. The dogs scattered as he bolted off the bed, and Cullen could only laugh as he watched Amodisia gawk. Her own cheeks turned bright pink as Alistair stood before her in all his erect glory.

When he attempted to cover himself, Cullen laughed outright, rolling to his side and knees pulling to his chest. But then Amallia rounded the corner, naked as well, an arm wrapping around Amodisia’s waist, and his mirth cut off with a abrupt click of his teeth.

Slack-jawed and staring, Amallia looked Alistair over from head to toe. A sudden flash of jealousy struck Cullen, unbidden and definitely unreasonable. It drove him from the bed to stand beside Alistair, holding himself as tall as possible. And though he yet wore underwear, he knew his own erection was clearly visible.

“Screw it.”

Cullen shouted, flailing as Alistair tackled him back down to the bed and straddled him. Back arched, he looked over his shoulder as Cullen attempted sit up.

“If you ladies want to watch, feel free, but I’m going to take advantage of this man regardless of what you do,” Alistair chimed as he looked back to Cullen, a devious grin on his lips.

“Mal! Save me!” Cullen pleaded as Alistair shoved him back down. “A dirty old man is corrupting me!”

“May I?” he heard Amallia ask.

When no objection sounded from Amodisia, Cullen gave Alistair a thrust of his hips. “Hah! See. My girlfriend will take care of you.”

“That I will,” Amallia hummed as she knelt on the bed behind Alistair. Cullen’s eyes bulged, mirroring Alistair’s as her hands slipped over his hips and grasped his cock.

“Mal, that’s not what I meant …” Cullen growled.

“Jealous?” she asked, peering over Alistair’s shoulder at him. A smooth stroke of his length fluttered Alistair’s eyes closed and a low moan burst from his chest as Amallia turned her lips to his lobe and licked. And as loathed as Cullen was to admit it, the sight set his cock to twitching, begging for her touch as well.

The bed sagged once more, Amodisia climbing on from over his head. Her fingers carded through his hair, small circles rubbed into his temples. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll take care of you.”

“Sia, what –“ Alistair began but another deep moan interrupted him. “What are you doing?”

A smooth, dusky thigh moved into view, soon followed by the other. Cullen’s view of Alistair and his girlfriend was soon blocked by the pert, round backside of Amodisia, her lips inches from his face.

“I wanted a kiss,” she purred as she leaned into Alistair’s arms. He drew her in, embracing her petite frame and as their lips met, Cullen saw the distinct flex of her core. It was too much too fast, too many erotic bodies clamoring over him at once, he couldn’t breathe, suffocating, briefs too tight on his massive erection, and it rubbed against Amallia’s sopping cunt and Alistair’s heavy sac as he wriggled, unable to sit still under all that stimulation, but he had to get out before he burst in his shorts, before he screamed with pleasure and they learned just how amazing it all was …

“Cullen,” Alistair’s voice rang out, clear as day. Cullen rolled over, eyes snapping open to find the ginger-haired man grinning a devious smile. “You were whimpering. Good dream?” His hand slipped down to Cullen’s thighs, palm smoothing over his raging hard-on. “Must have been a veeeeery good dream.”

Maker, a _dream_. It had all been a dream. Commander still slept behind him, snoring his Mabari snore, and Duncan’s oafish mug rested atop Alistair’s shoulder, watching him. When he recalled the salacious details of the dream, a soft gasp fell from gaping lips and his face turned such a deep shade of red, Alistair’s brow furrowed.

“Alright, sweetling?” he asked, concern palpable.

“I’m … I’m fine. Was a … weird dream,” he mumbled.

“Want to tell me about it?” Alistair asked. “I’d like to know what’s turned you on so well.”

“Um …” Cullen hesitated, but the warmth in Alistair’s eyes snuffed out any concern he might have. There was no way Alistair would be offended. Right?

“Ah, don’t worry about it. Waffles?!” Without waiting for an answer, Alistair bounced away, knocking Duncan from the bed and chasing after his bare ass as he made for the kitchen.

Cullen rolled to his back with a deep sigh, arm over his forehead. With his racing heart back under control, he rolled from the bed and stood, only to find himself naked, his briefs on the floor. Furious, he stomped from the bed room after snatching up his underwear and headed for the kitchen.

“ALISTAIR!”

The man jumped a foot in the air, still naked but for the ridiculous flowery apron over his front. “What?!”

“Why am I naked?!” He shook the dark bundle of cloth in his fist, gesticulating wildly  

Alistair bit back a laugh as he returned to his mixing bowl. “You kept saying ‘Off, off’ in your sleep. So I thought I’d help.”

Red returned, skins tingling with embarrassment. “I wasn’t … oh, Maker, never mind,” he sighed. “Bacon?”

“You know a way to a man’s heart,” Alistair swooned.

Cullen hopped into his underwear, skipping from one foot to the other as he grunted, “Through the fourth and fifth rib with a very sharp blade?”

“I hate you.”


End file.
